High chairs are widely accepted as necessary appliances for seating young children comfortably during a meal. The related inventions of high chairs are: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,620 to Chen at al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,885to Kassai at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,719 to Cone II at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,374 to Kuo., U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,550 to Maloney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,922 to Mendelovich at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,826 to Ziccardi at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,805 to Hilger at al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,102 to Poulson at al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,184 to Lee at al. The above mentioned high chairs have generally included a seat, seat legs and a food tray is arranged at the supporting legs which supports the seat upon the ground.
Various seat legs of high chairs are shown in above patents, for instance, a kind of fixed seat legs is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,922 and 5,927,805. Another kind of seat with two expandable legs which two upper ends are connected, the lower end are separated; An angle is formed between the two legs in order to support the seat above the ground such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,550 and 5,951,102. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,719; 5,435,620 and 4,958,885 are disclosing a seat with reclined legs including a first leg lay horizontally on the ground and a second leg which connects to one end of the first leg and formed an angle between the first leg.
The reclined seat legs are sorted into three categories which are stationary legs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,719; assembled legs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,620 and foldable legs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,885. Said stationary legs are fixed and a bigger space is needed for storage. The assembled one is inconvenience for user to assemble and disassemble even though the storage size is much small. Compared to above invention, the foldable legs are easy for user to storage by pushing the first leg to second leg, but the folding mechanism seems complicated as you can see from said U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,885.